


[Podfic] A Priori

by dodificus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes up half-blind, not able to remember anything. Then Dean Winchester shows up to complicate things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Priori

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Priori](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9500) by memphis86. 



**Length:** 2:08:30

**File Size:** 139.2 MB (mp3) | 58.4 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/apriori.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/apriori.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally Posted April 23rd 2008 [here](http://podslash.livejournal.com/111978.html) Podslash Livejournal


End file.
